


Happy Dream

by SOLAURIEE



Category: End Roll (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, please play End Roll it's such a good game, tbh this is super self indulgent and short but I wanted to see how it'd happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOLAURIEE/pseuds/SOLAURIEE
Summary: Your guilt level is 100.
Relationships: Naib Subedar | Mercenary / Walter Bartley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Happy Dream

“Naib? Naib!!”   
  


“Naib, please wake up--!”

“No.. What should we do?”

Panicked voices filled the room as the man laid unconscious. They immediately brought the passed out mercenary to Emily, who deduced that he had fallen into a coma from blunt trauma after being hit by Joker’s propellor. Bodyblocking… A dangerous skill that only he could pull off, after all.

The Joker heard the commotion from a distance, and shot the survivors an apologetic glance.. Before turning away and walking back to the hunter’s side of the mannor. 

“.. No good. I’m sorry, but there’s not much else that I can do from this point on. You’ll have to bring him to—”

“.. I heard the commotion.” The coldness of the voice pierced the tense air. The blond approached the others, eyes narrowed and a grimace spreading over his face. “I told him not to push himself, too.”

“Would you take care of him?”

“... Do I really have a choice?” Walter scooped the man up with a huff, before turning to bring Naib to the infirmary. Setting him down on the bed, he sighed.  _ Let’s see what you have to say for yourself, Subedar _ .

* * *

  
  


“... Where…?” 

He woke up beneath a single willow tree over a field of green grass— the sun high in the sky as he rubbed his eyes. There was nothing but hills for what seemed like miles. Blinking, he wondered if this was all just a dream…

“It is.” 

“Wh—?!” Scrambling to his feet, he turned to face the voice that spoke. “W-why are you?? Why am I—??”

_ SLAP! _

Naib’s jaw dropped in shock, and it took a few moments for him to realize what had just happened. Walter grit his teeth, taking hold of Naib’s chin, forcing him to look at the blond man before him. “Are you an idiot?”

“...”

“Didn’t I tell you to be careful? That you were already overworked as is?” 

“...”

“Tell me, Subedar. Do my words mean nothing to you?!” Walter couldn’t stay quiet— not after that. He was done simmering in his anger, waiting for Naib to enter the dream state. It had been  _ hours _ of Walter sitting anxiously, hoping to catch sign of when the man he loved finally entered the area where he could see him again..

Walter wasn’t one to cry, but his frustration would’ve driven him to tears if it took the mercenary any longer to be reachable. 

“... Our mech was in danger. It would’ve been her last chair. All she needed was for me to take the hit, and so I—”

“ _ What if you died? _ ”

“... So what if I die?” There was a glare in his eyes, but if he didn’t shield himself with ice he would’ve evaporated before Walter’s searing gaze. “You don’t have any idea what it’s like to lose another, Bartley.”

“So you’ll make others lose you?”

Naib was silent, before sighing and sitting back down beneath the willow tree. “... This is a dream, isn’t it?”

“A drug that I helped to develop. I altered it slightly but.. It’s called a Happy Dream. We use it on serial murderers, usually. Those who don’t feel guilt about those they killed.”

“So what’s this?” Naib chuckles dryly, reaching towards the open field. “Guilt? If only you knew…”

“...”

Walter took a seat next to him, fingers combing through the grass. It was only a few moments later that the other intertwined his own with the blond’s.. 

“... I’m sorry.” 

Walter pretended not to see the beautiful green field turn into a bloody state of war. He pretended not to hear the screams and gunshots that were getting louder as the moments passed-- the  _ pitpattering _ of the rain as it washed away the red.

… The tears that trickled down Naib’s face as it all came back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them both and I needed to see how they'd work as a pairing QwQ


End file.
